


with parental consent

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "Do you think you could do a grancy story where Carson meets Grigor somewhere like the grocery store and brings him home. And then the kink is quiet sex. Like they have sex in the Drew house but have to be silent so Carson won't hear." The prompt was a tad longer, but I had to adjust slightly. I hope that's all right!





	

"Hey dad," Nancy calls out from her spot at the stove as the sound of the garage and the door both make their way back to where she is.

"You will never believe whom I ran into at the store just now, sweetheart."

"Oh, who?"

She has just enough time to turn to look at her father before the realization hits her.

"You ran into Grigor? On the night that you were supposed to meet him over dinner?"

Lifting a plastic container, Grigor throws her a small smile as Carson starts to put the groceries away. "I was in charge of grabbing dessert, remember?"

"I didn't expect you to bring store-bought..."

" _Nancy_!"

"Oh, that's all right, Mr. Drew. I know she's always grown up with a bit of a silver spoon in her mouth. Sweetheart, you _do_ remember I'm an orphan, right?"

Pouting somewhat, Nancy glances down at the strawberry torte.

"Yeeeees..."

Leaning in to kiss her forehead, he pulls back to smile down at her. "It'll be delicious because I'm pretty sure the store employees do a better job of not horribly botching cake. And besides. It meant I got to run into your dad."

Glancing at her father as she turns back toward the stove where the potatoes are happily boiling away, she slowly shakes her head. "And you two just… happened to figure out that you're both headed here?"

Leaning back against the counter, feet and arms crossed in front of him, Grigor laughs. "That would be my fault. I recognized him from your pictures around your apartment and asked him if he happened to be Carson Drew, by any chance. Of course, that was after…"

"... after I mistook him for a store employee."

" _Dad_!"

Grigor just waves it off, seeming in that moment the very picture of relaxation. "Probably should have worn different colors. It's fine. Dinner smells delicious, though..."

"Well, it would have been ready much sooner if _dad_ hadn't forgotten to grab cream when he went out to grab all the other things we needed earlier today..."

Pulling the carton out of the bag in his hand, Carson hands it over to his daughter with a _look_.

" _Behave_."

"D _aaaad._ " She throws him a chiding look right back as she grabs the carton to open. "I _always_ behave."

Grigor can't help the laugh that leaves him at that. "Okay, now he _knows_ you're lying."

 

&

 

"So, Grigor," Carson starts mid-dinner, his knife dug halfway into his steak, "I assume Nancy given you the grand tour yet… you two should do that after dinner."

They seem to freeze simultaneously, Nancy with her wine glass halfway to her lips, eyes wide as she meets Grigor's across the dining room table.

"I might even be okay with you showing him your room, Nancy."

Oh. Fantastic.

"Well, that's good, seeing as he's spending the night."

Her father seems to throw her a knowing smile. "Yes… under normal circumstances, that would be what the guest bedroom is for."

He's had the grand tour… and then some. Memories of Grigor fucking her into her mattress upstairs seem to go through both of their trains of thought simultaneously, Nancy feeling herself flush as she takes a _long_ sip of her wine.

"That's… very generous of you, Mr. Drew."

Setting down her glass, Nancy licks her lips, slowly blinking at the table before turning to look at her father.

"Dad… you _do_ know that I'm in my mid-twenties, right?"

"I do know that. That's exactly why I'm giving you permission to have him in your room tonight."

 

&

 

The door seems to shut behind them with the loudest _soft thud_ she's ever heard, Nancy inwardly cringing as she moves to sit on her bed.

"You don't… think he knows, right?"

"What, that we've defiled the majority of this place?" He glances around the room, moving to lean against the wall. "No, I think he's way too… overprotective-father-stereotype for that to even want to consider it."

"I don't know… this seems weird to me."

"You're probably just not used to it."

Nancy laughs somewhat softly, letting herself fall back onto her bed. It's strange. Being back here, she feels so much younger than she actually is. "Not probably. _Definitely_."

"What, you never did this with Ned?"

Throwing Grigor a _look_ , she purses her lips.

"No, _of course not_."

"Oh, well, in that case, _excuse me_ for assuming that you were a living, breathing, sexual human being..."

"You're _very_ funny. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Oh. I am."

Coming over to where she is on the bed, he climbs on top, hovering over her on all fours, self-satisfied smile playing on his features as his fingers start to slowly trace the outline of her sweater just above where her the barest hint of her breasts seems to be peeking out.

"So let me get this straight… not only did I get to be your first… but I _also_ got to be the only guy who ever got to fuck you in this bed?"

"And in this room. And in this house."

" _Wow_."

Whacking him in the arm, she throws him a teasing scowl, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're so beautiful when you show off just how mature you are, did I ever tell you that?"

"You're an idiot."

" _No_. I'm _your_ idiot," he grins for a long moment before leaning down to kiss her, his hand moving to her breast only to draw out a soft moan, a noise easily silenced by his lips. Pulling back, he keeps his gaze trained on hers even as he slides his hand slowly down along the curve of her stomach, over the slight swell of her hips, the gentle hills and valleys that make up her abdomen even through her shirt before his fingers seem content to settle in the space between her legs, only her panties and her jeans separating them from her core as he starts to gently stroke up and down, just barely teasing her through the fabric as Nancy's breath hitches, her eyes widening. Her gaze stays trained on his all the same, Grigor's smile widening somewhat as another loud whimper leaves her.

"Shhhh… we're going to have to be really quiet if we're going to do this… you know that."

She slowly nods, licking her lips as her eyes dart back toward her door.

"Did you remember to lock the door?"

"No… but I also wasn't planning on it."

"Grigor, what if he comes in here?!"

"He's _not_ going to come in here. Especially not without knocking. And if he _is_ , then that is his problem for forgetting that he has a daughter that happens to be an adult. In an adult relationship. With another adult."

"... okay, that's a fair point."

"Which does not mean..." his fingers start to stroke up and down once more, "that you shouldn't try to be perfectly silent. Wouldn't want daddy dearest to know what's going on up here, mm?"

Licking her lips, Nancy slowly nods, her fingers moving to deftly start unbuttoning her blouse, spreading her legs a little wider even as her hips occasionally buck up against his fingers, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Does that feel good?"

She nods, quickly but confidently, Grigor sitting up onto his knees to undo the button to her jeans and tugging down the zipper. With Nancy needing to sit up regardless to rid herself of her blouse, he briefly gets off the bed to shed his own shirt and jeans, the socks and underwear promptly going alongside.

"Help me?"

With her hands perched behind her, she lifts her ass up almost  (too) enticingly to draw him over to her, wiggling somewhat as he grins, stepping between her legs to start drawing her jeans and underwear down.

"You know… we could probably get these off much faster if they weren't so high up your waist all the time..."

" _Hey_! I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!"

She makes to kick him only for Grigor to capture her leg, practically leaping up onto the bed to start to tickle her, Nancy squealing, her legs frantically kicking the air until he stops, sidling up next to her with a grin.

"See? This is exactly the kind of noise you can't go around making."

"Oh, _very_ funny," she rolls her eyes, turning to look at him from her spot in his arms, still somewhat out of breath.

"I thought so. But… I may have a solution to keep you quiet."

"Mm?" Perching herself up by her elbow, head resting in her hand, she smiles. "And what's that?"

"I've got something better for you to do with your mouth."

"Ohhhhhh," her smile slowly widens as Grigor grins at her, his hand slowly starting to stroke himself as she glances down. "I _see_ …" Capturing her bottom lip again, she seems to be eyeing his cock somewhat curiously, almost as though trying to decide whether or not she really ought to take him up on the offer. "I think… that could probably be arranged."

"Mm? I like the sound of that."

"Good," she sits up onto her knees, making quick work of her bra as she shimmies her way down her bed to settle between his legs, suddenly grateful that her messy braid is already serving to keep her hair out of her face. "But you are going to have to let me take over."

"Not gonna argue with that one," Grigor grins down at her from his spot where he's perched up against one of her pillows, Nancy grabbing his cock to start slowly stroking it. Licking her lips, she takes his head into her mouth easily, slowly working her way down his length before starting to slowly bob up and down, only occasionally letting his cock tickle the back of her throat.

With her mouth busy with his cock, her hands eagerly come out to cup his balls, teasing him there as Grigor groans, his head pressing back into the pillow as his hips start to jerk up every once in a while that she seems to tease him _just_ right.

" _Fuck_ , Nancy--"

Pulling up and off of him, her hand wrapping about his length in her mouth's stead, she throws him a self-satisfied smile. "I think you're supposed to stay quiet, remember?"

"I'll do my best," he grins, his hand starting to slowly run into her hair as she takes him back into her mouth, her tongue slowly circling his head.

He's guiding her movements now, something she'd mind if it were literally anyone else doing it, but he's gentle about it, flat out refusing to just fuck her throat unless she really begs him to do it. This time, though…

Her eyes meet his from where she's sucking him off, occasionally moving low enough to deep-throat him to great effect, Grigor practically growling as his hips jerk up, desperate to be granted more of her mouth.

"F-fuck, getting close--"

That's another thing they've gotten pretty good at. Bedroom communication.

Pulling up and off of him, Nancy grins, sitting back to slowly start teasing herself.

"My turn…?"

"You want me to eat that gorgeous cunt? Think you can actually stay quiet?"

Nancy shakes her head, the movement harried as her smile widens. "No. I want you to fuck it."

"Oh… someone's feeling frisky tonight."

"Must be the room," she laughs, turning around only to stick her ass up in the air to wiggle, clearly eager to entice him closer even as her fingers keeps circling her clit.

"Oh, well, in _that_ case, we should do this more often, Ms. Drew."

"If I can keep quiet..."

"Want me to give you a pillow to bite into?"

"No… I like a good challenge."

"I _know_."

He grins, lining his hips up to hers before thrusting into her in one fell swoop, Nancy just barely suppressing the desperate need to moan, finally just opting to bite down on her blanket even as she presses her ass back against his hips, Grigor's head falling back with a soft groan.

His thrusts are fast and hard, hitting deeply inside her with every stroke as Nancy's fingers scramble for purchase, nails digging into the sheets beneath her, moans spilling past where her teeth are digging into the blanket.

It's almost impossibly difficult to stay quiet, something that even Grigor is slowly realizing, his fingers digging in at the sides of her hip as he keeps thrusting into her, Nancy whimpering almost helplessly.

It's effortless when he moves them both onto their sides, his thrusts slower now but-- deeper, closer, more intimate, Grigor gently pulling a few loose strands of hair from her face before his hand moves to cup her breast to knead.

"G _-Grigor_ \--"

"Shhhh--"

"Don't give me that--" There's another moan as Grigor starts to kiss her neck, his thrusts starting to become more urgent. "J-just come in me already--"

Offering her two digits to draw into her mouth, Grigor smiles as she wets them with a moan just before letting them slip down her body to start teasing at her clit, slow circles.

"O-oh god--"

"Come for me--?"

The assent that comes out of her is more squeak than sound, Nancy feeling herself start to clench around him. It's enough of a death knell for even Grigor's willpower, a soft groan leaving him-- the sound barely muffled by her hair-- as he feels himself come inside of her, hard.

"H-holy--"

"Mm… we should have sex in your old room more often."

She's still trembling head to toe when she laughs breathlessly, soft, an undeniable smile coloring her features. "... I think you might be right about that."


End file.
